Coming Into Reality
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Re-Written. Butchy, Tanner, Lela, Seacat, Cheechee, and Rascale come into 2013. Updates Every Day.
1. Chapter 1

Coming into Reality - A Teen Beach Movie Fanfiction...

**A/N - I had this story up before but took it down because I wanted to rewrite it. Well I hope you like the rewriten portion. Sorry I took it down but now it's back up and better then ever I hope you like it!:) i promise this time I will keep it up and I will try to update it everyday :) Also I own nothing from Teen Beach Movie :) ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Where's Big Mama's?" Butchy asked as waves came along and pushed them all forward.

"Where are we!?" Lela cried as another wave pushed them forward and made them scream as the were knocked over.

"My hair!" Tanner complained as they were pushed once more by another wave.

The continued to walk along the water waves as they looked in front of them. Everyone screamed as more waves pulled them forward and tried knocking them down. Soaking wet the seven friends made their way to shore as they cried and complained. However they were happy as they noticed a bunch of people on the beach in front of them. Here is where they could get help but the needed to find out where they were first. Butchy moved in front of the gang and decided to lead them.

"You guys look lost." A voice said as they all turned and screamed. "Do you need to borrow my phone?"

The guy in front of them was a little taller than Butchy and Tanner. He had black and blond spiky hair; he wore what looked like a biker shirt. It was black and had a skull and cross bones on it. He wore a ripped pair of jeans and black tenis-shoes. In his hand was one of the weirdest items that any of them ever saw. The item was blue and there was a picture of a boy with weird hair on the cover. The gang all screamed again and Lela looked at her brother to see what she should do. With a look Lela figured it would be best if she just took the item, then maybe he would go away.

"_Please say a command!" _The item said as everyone screamed once more.

Lela smiled as she showed the item to the group of friends. Everyone gathered around the phone and they all began to look at it. Lela continued to press buttons to see what would happen. She looked behind her and saw that the guy was still standing their giving them a weird look. Seacat looked up over their heads at the guys as well and noticed he was still there. Everyone decided it was best if they stopped looking at the guy and continued to play with the item. Soon they came across a list of names and began to look through them when the noticed very similar name. _Brady. _Butchy, Tanner, Giggles, and Seacat nodded at the name and Lela pressed the name. Before they knew it the item began to make an odd noise that none of them had ever heard before….

XXX

Brady smiled as he and Mac sat on the living room couch watching Wet Side Story. The two of them stayed together since Mac decided to stay with them. However nothing still felt the same and the two of them have felt out of place since they got back from the movie. Both of them had missed the gang terribly and the other day the two of them had almost drowned trying to get back to the movie. So now Mac's grampa didn't want them anywhere near the beach for a few days. However silence overcame them and the two of them were interrupted by the sound of the door being open. Mac's grampa was standing in the room and gave them both a slight small smile; he still didn't like to think about that day.

"Mac, are you watching Wet Side Story?" Grampa asked as little shock at what was on.

"Yeah I guess I do like it after all." Mac said with a weak smile.

"Okay then…dinner will be ready soon you two." Grampa said as they nodded.

Everything went quiet after Grampa had left the room. The movie continued playing with the song Cursin for a Brusin going on. The two watched as Butchy and all the other bikers sang. Life was different and Mac sometimes wished that they had stayed in the movie. However they knew they needed to get home back where the belonged. Looking down Mac grabbed the necklace that was around her neck that Lela had given her. Brady noticed and smiled when he saw her looking at it. They pulled closer towards one another and were about to kiss when Brady's phone suddenly started to ring. Rolling his eyes at the number he picked up and was shocked at who answered, it was not who he was expecting.

"Hello?" Lela's voice sounded from the other end of the phone….

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter one. I hope you liked it :) And as promised this will be on and I will complete it no matter what happens I promise!:) I know you all hate it when people don't update so I will try and update everyday so be on the look out for a new chapter tomorrow :) Also thanks for reading and please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Chapter 2

Coming into Reality - A Teen Beach Movie Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys ROCK!:) Also I own nothing from Teen Beach Movie sadly otherwise there be a sequale being made already :) And I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Brady was shocked to say the least to hear Lela's voice from the other end of the phone. Mac was giving him a look only because she had no idea what was going on. Wherever Lela was Brady knew it must not be far otherwise she would have not called him. But to his surprise he was shocked to learn that she learned how to even use a phone. At the moment thought Brady wondered who else was with Lela or if it was just her. Something told Brady that things were not going to end well.

"Hello?" Lela's voice sounded again making Brady snap out of his thoughts.

"Alright Lela...where are you?" Brady asked as Mac gave him a look, she knew who he was talking to.

"I don't know somewhere on a beach." Lela said with a worried voice. "Big Mama's isn't anywhere in sight!" She cried.

"And weres are soaking wets." Butchy's voice added from the back ground, it showed him Lela wasn't alone.

"Okay Lela who's all with you?" Brady asked as silence fell over the phone for a little.

"Me, Tanner, Butchy, Seacat, Giggles, Cheechee, and Rascale." Lela said as the sound of water made them scream.

"Just stay where you are I'll come get you guys." Brady said as Lela gave him an okay and they hung up.

After explaining everything that just happened to Mac she was more than happy to come alone. They told Mac's grampa that they were going for a walk and nowhere near water. It took some convincing but he allowed them to go. Brady was happy only because he was going to get to see everyone from Wet Side Story again. Mac was going on and on about how she was going to hang out with Lela, Giggles, and Cheechee, Brady could only laugh at her statement. The two walked hand in hand towards the beach. They were hoping that no one had recognized the guys and girls yet before they got there.

The walk was longer than either of them thought it was going to be only because they wanted to be there. However as soon as they reached the familiar beach they got sucked into the movie that day they smiled. Looking around both Mac and Brady noticed that the beach was crowded more than normal. People were going about their normal business and swam like normal. So pretty much everything seemed normal, except for the group of six people gathered in a circle at the end of the water. Brady and Mac knew them instantly. The group was soaked and they were near Tristan looking at something. Before the two of them knew it they were running over to the group.

"GUYS!" Brady yelled as they made their way over, everyone looked at them.

"BRADY!" Lela called with a smile on her face.

"MAC!" Tanner yelled making the rest turn around and run towards them.

"LELA!" Brady yelled as well as he ran.

"TANNER!" Mac yelled with a smile as they all finally caught up to one another.

"BUTCHY!" Butchy yelled as everyone stopped and looked at him. "What I thought wes were yelling names." He said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Brady asked as Mac gave off a small laugh.

"We don't know we were watching you leave when this wave came up, and next thing we knew we were here." Tanner said.

"And were soaked..." Seacat said as Brady nodded.

"Mac we need to get them to the shop we can give them new clothes." Brady said as Mac gave him a look.

"Are you kidding me, how will we explain this to Grampa!?" Mac question as everyone jumped at her shouting.

"Who's Grampa?" Rascale asked as they all looked at the two with curiosity.

"What do we do I'm so lost." Giggles said as she looked down at herself. "I'm not even dancing." She added with a frown.

"I know we can sneak them into my house." Brady said as Mac snapped her fingers and nodded.

"That's not a bad idea, is anyone home." Mac asked as Brady thought for a moment.

"Mom and dad are at work, and Ashley is home with her friend." Brady said as Mac smiled.

"Great we just need to get them past you're sister and her friend, come on guys follow us." Mac said as everyone nodded.

Brady smiled as he watched the group follow Mac. Seacat and Giggles were walking close to one another and were talking. Tanner and Lela were holding hands and were sprinting after Mac. Rascale and Cheechee were arguing over who was right about what brought them here and Butchy was walking next to Brady and looking at his feet. Everything seemed weird but Brady knew they would figure everything out. It seemed like mother nature was playing a game with them, since they were in Wet Side Story the gang from the movie were now in 2013. However in a way Brady could only smile, this whole situation felt right and he knew that getting them home was going to be really hard to do...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter two. I hope you liked it. Also Ashley is Brady's older sister I made up for this story she's gonna be important. I have a role for her :) Anyway thanks for reading and please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Chapter 3

Coming into Reality - A Teen Beach Movie Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys ROCK!:) As normal I own nothing from Teen Beach Movie and I hope you all ENJOY this chapter!:) Also please read the note at the end it's important!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Brady's house was only about a mile down from where Mac lived. The group all walked close to one another and talked pretty much the whole way there. As soon as they made it to Brady's house Mac smiled, this was where they got together after all. The house was a little bigger then Mac's and it was pretty nice. It was a light yellow with a three story placement, and there was nothing but the sand and waves behind the house. Entering the sound of music came to everyone's ears and it occurred to Brady that his sister and her friend was watching TV. Looking into the living room he saw that their backs were facing them and that they were too busy to notice them.

The stairs to the bedrooms were past the living room and in the middle of the hallway. All Brady and Mac had to do was get everyone past his sister without being caught. If they were caught then, they would have a lot of explaining to do. After explain what the plan was to everyone Mac was the one to cross into the hallway. They were going to sneak everyone one by one past Ashley and her friend. Before Brady sent anyone he made sure that they were clear. Lela and Tanner were the first to cross the living room and made it to the hallway. However their weight made the wooden flood creak as they ran across.

"Did you hear that?" Brady heard Ashley's friend ask.

"Yeah, Brady are you home?" Ashley asked as they both turned to see no one in the room or anywhere else.

"I think we're going crazy." The friend said as Ashley nodded they turned back around.

Seacat and Giggles went across the room after the two turned laughing as they went. Ashley and her friend had turned around once more and shook their heads when they saw nothing again. So far Lela, Tanner, Seacat, and Giggles were on the other side and all they had left was Rascale, Cheechee, and Butchy. This was a lot easier than either Brady or Mac thought it was going to be. Pretty soon after making sure they were clear once more Rascale and Cheechee ran across and Cheechee did her laugh as soon as she made it into the hallway making his sister and her friend turn once more. Butchy and Brady his alongside of the wall as to not get seen. As soon as they turned Brady grabbed Butchy and the two began to move.

However as they walked out into the living room Butchy turned and began to head for Ashley and her friend. Brady just grabbed onto Butchy and pulled him into the hallway. The two turned once more and everyone hid against the wall. When the turned back towards the TV Brady and Mac began to shove everyone upstairs. Brady's room was the third door on the left and as soon as they all made it into the room everyone sat on the bed. Mac and Brady began to think on what to do.

"Well we got you guys in and now we need to figure out things." Brady said as he looked at all of them.

"What kind of things?" Rascale asked as everyone looked at the once more.

"Things like getting you back home and how we can hid you here." Brady answered as they all nodded.

"Speaking of hiding we decided you guys can't leave this room, if you need something come to one of us." Mac added.

"I have a question." Tanner said as he raised his hand.

"Yes Tanner?" Mac asked as everyone looked at him.

"How come were not breaking into song?" Tanner asked with a look. "I mean we always do." Tanner said as everyone nodded.

"In this time people don't break into song but they listen to music." Mac said as she grabbed Brady's Ipod from the end table.

"Oh sos wes listen to it...what do you means?" Butchy asked with a confused look.

"Here is Brady's Ipod knock you're selves out." Mac said as she handed them the Ipod.

Mac and Brady watched as they all gathered around the device. Explaining everything to them was going to be hard but the two of them knew that together they could work through the problem. Well just as long as nobody from Wet Side Story is caught by any of their family members or friends, then they would be in trouble. However everyone jumped as soon as Miley Cyrus came blasting from Brady's Ipod even Mac and Brady weren't expecting them to figure out how it worked. However the day continued and Mac and Brady figured they needed help and that was when Brady had an idea on where to get help

* * *

**A/N - There's chapter three thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**Important A/N - Well for the next few chapters I'm gonna need a new character. So I've come up with an idea, I'm gonna give you a line from the movie and who every gets the person who said the line right fist will get to be a character in my story. So if you enter I'm gonna need you're name and well you're anwser. And if you're the first on to get it right you will have a character in the story. Here's the line.**

**Line : "Thought You Were Exterminated" (Who Said it?)**


	4. Chapter 4

Coming into Reality - A Teen Beach Movie Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four. Congraguations to Koons41 for guessing the answer right first you now have a character in this story. Also thanks for allthe reviews and for everyone who played the contest you guys ROCK!:) As normal I own nothing from Teen Beach Movie because if I did there would be a sequale! Please ENJOY chapter 4!:)**

**Oh and the person who said the line was "Giggles"**

* * *

Chapter 4

Brady and Mac sat for a while with everyone from Wet Side Story. They had no idea how they were going to get everyone home and explain anything to anyone if they were caught. However the most thing they weren't sure about was how to teach everyone modern day things. Something about this situation was going to be hard and un-fixable. But that was when Brady remembered his idea and smiled at Mac who was sitting with Lela and Tanner and talking.

"Mac I got it we need to talk to Courtney she would know what to do!" Brady exclaimed as Mac nodded.

"Yeah I mean doesn't she know everything about Wet Side Story?" Mac asked as Brady nodded.

"Not only that but she's really good at fixing problems." Brady said as he picked up his cell phone.

"Who's Courtney?" Seacat asked as he flipped through a book.

"A friend of Brady's she's really smart and a big fan." Mac explained as Seacat nodded in understandment.

Brady smiled as he dialed his friend's number. Courtney was like a sister to him since he grew up with her. In fact if it wasn't for her, he would have never even ment Mac or herd of Wet Side Story. So basically she was a super close friend that he and his sister Ashley considered family. Courtney was the same age as him and Mac and they had a lot in common. Not to mention she was real pretty and really kind to pretty much everyone she meet. Brady waited as his cell phone rang and jumped when Seacat and Cheechee knocked over his end side table. As soon as he looked both of them pointed to one another.

"Hello?" Courtney's voice sounded from the other end.

"Hey Courtney what's up?" Brady asked as he heard the sound of music on the other end of the phone.

"Nothing much watching Wet Side Story, you?" Courtney asked as Brady nervously laughed.

"Um...problems such as having Lela,Tanner,Butchy,Seacat,Cheechee,and Rascale here in my room." Brady said in a rush.

"What?" Courtney asked in confusion. "I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said." Courtney added with a frown.

"Oh um...I said problems as of having the characters from Wet Side Story in my room." Brady said but slower.

"WHAT!?" Courtney yelled in surprise. "What do you mean?" Courtney questioned as she grabbed her coat.

"Look it's hard to explain do you think you can come over?" Brady asked as he heard a shuffling noise.

"Already on it." Courtney said as a door slammed. "I'll be there in five." Courtney added as she hung up.

Brady turned and gave Mac a thumbs up. Mac smiled and hugged and then gave him a small kiss. However they were interrupted when there was a loud crash from the other side of the room. Tanner had broken a painted plate that was sitting on Brady's dresser that his mother had gotten him once for his birthday. The couple made a mental note to not let anyone of them touch anything from their time. Brady was about to talk to Tanner when there was a loud knock on his bedroom door. There was a voice and instantly Brady knew that it was Ashley...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter four. Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. And please do not forget to REVIEW!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Coming into Reality - A Teen Beach Movie Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter five. Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK!:) As normal I own nothing ENJOY!:) Please read the important note at the end as well thank you!:)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Brady stopped he had no idea whether he should open the door or not. If he did and Ashley saw everyone that was in room, he was sure going to be in trouble no doubt. But if he didn't open the door she would bust it down or either walk away and yell at him later. However Brady knew why she was knocking only because she knew he had Mac with him, and of course he was going to get a big speech about this one. So Mac gave Brady a small shove and he went to the door. He opened it but only a small way so his head was showed and nothing else. Ashley was annoyed and he could tell.

"Yes?" Brady asked with a small smirk to himself.

"How was your day?" Ashley asked as she crossed her arms, he knew she was onto him.

"Good, yours?" Brady asked as a noise of something else falling to the ground came.

"Fine, let's cut to the crap Brady what are you and Mac doing?" Ashley asked. "You know our parents rules." Ashley added.

"We're not doing anything." Brady said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh really then you don't mind if I come in?" Ashley asked as she moved to push the door.

"No...I mean yes...I mean, ugh, you can't come in!" Brady said as Ashley moved forward.

"Come on if nothing's going on why can't I come in?" Ashley asked as she grabbed a hold of the door.

"Ashley I said - " Brady began only to be pushed out of the way.

The door flew open hitting the wall behind it and Brady turned around. However as soon as he turned he noticed that Mac was the only in the room and was sitting on his bed. She was soon her stomach and reading a magazine. The TV was on in the back ground with _Wizards of Waverly Place_ and no one else was in the room. Brady gave Mac a confused look and noticed that she winked, smiled, and nodded towards the closet instantly he knew what she ment. Ashley looked around the room and sent Mac a death glare look. She loved Mac like a sister she really did but she always listened to her parents and kept an eye on Mac and Brady when they weren't home. After a while of watching the two and seeing that nothing was going on Ashley turned towards the door. However before she left she looked at Brady and broke the awkward silence.

"Keep the door open." Ashley said as Brady nodded. "And quiet knocking things over." She added as he nodded again.

"That was a close one." Brady said as soon as Ashley was down the steps. "Nice on hiding everyone." Brady said with a smile.

"Thanks." Mac said with a small laugh herself. "You guys can come out now!" Mac yelled towards the closet.

But no one came out for a while. Brady and Mac looked at the are with confusion and waited to see if anyone would come out. However they were about to go to the closet until the door busted open and everyone fell out and on top of one another. The couple gave everyone a confused look as they watched Lela, Tanner, Butchy, Seacat, Giggles, Cheechee, and Rascale fall. Everyone was on the floor and they were all complaing and yelling at one another. Seacat even lost his hat and Tanner was under Lela, Brady had to laugh at their position. Cheechee got her gum in Rascal's hair, and Butchy was under Giggles. Mac was annoyed and rolled her eyes as Brady laughed and the group began to yell and complaing some more.

"Come on surfer get off me!" Butchy yelled as Giggles wacked him in the head.

"Not my fault we were all shoved in that tiny space." Giggles said as she stood up.

"My hat, where's my hat!" Seacat yelled as Brady bent down and handed him his hat.

"Right here." Brady said as Seacat gave him a look and took it.

"Thanks cat!" Seacat said as he stood.

"That dumb biker got her gum in my hair!" Rascale whined as he placed his hands on his hair.

"Not my faults that you slammed yours head into mines." Cheechee said as she and Rascale began to argue.

"Come on Rascale I'll take you to the bathroom and help you." Mac said as she and Rascale left.

"I can't stand these surfers." Cheechee said with a frown.

"Well I can't stand you bikers!" Giggles said as Brady watched with confusion.

Before Brady knew everyone began to fight and Tanner and Lela were standing in shock. Brady was in shock as well, he didn't even know why the bikers and suffers were fighting again is Tanner and Lela brought them together. However they were interrupted by another knock on the bedroom door. Instantly everyone froze and they all watched as the door began to open...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter five. Thanks for reading I hpe you liked it. Everything will be explained as we go. So please do not forget to REVIEW!:)**

**Important A/N - Tomorrow as much as I want to I will not be able to update. School starts for me and then after school I have to go the doctors for my friend. A few of us are going for support. He lost his voice last week and hasn't been able to talk at all this week and were hoping he's well enough to be able to talk :) So please wish him luck. I plan to be with him all day after school. But there will be an update on Tuesday so keep an eye out. Thanks for understanding and I'll let you guys know what's going on :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	6. Chapter 6

Coming into Reality - A Teen Beach Movie Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter six. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys ROCK!:) We got back from the doctors earlier then planned and I was able to update. Sadly my friend has to go two more days without talking the doctor said it was best to be safe then sorry and I couldn't agree more. So he should be able to talk by then. Also as normal I own nothing from Teen Beach Movie so please ENJOY chapter six!:)**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Okay I got my computer and pretty much anything that could possibly happen." Courtney said as she opened the door.

"Um...how much stuff did you bring?" Brady asked as he looked at the five suitcases on the floor.

"Like I said anything that would help...and wow you weren't kidding they are here!" Courtney said as she noticed everyone.

"Yes there here, now can you help us?" Brady asked again with small annoyance.

"And hopefully nothing bad will go wrong." Mac muttered to herself as Courtney and Brady sent her a look.

"Hey theres...I'm Butchy." Butchy said as he moved next to Courtney.

"Hi I know." Courtney said with a smile on her face. "But I don't think this is the time Butchy." Courtney said with a look.

Everything went quiet for a while as Brady and Mac watched Courtney set everything up. They stepped back and allowed their friend to work as they looked over the gang from Wet Side Story. Butchy seemed upset since Courtney turned him down and they were all trying to comfort him. However once again the bikers and surfers started to fight again and Brady had to break them up. But when he got to them they were fighting over his blanket. Brady stepped over the blanket so he was over top of it and began to stop the two groups from fighting.

"You guys need to stop this nonsense, Lela and Tanner are together, aren't you happy?" Brady asked with annoyance.

"I'd be happy if this biker let go!" Seacat said with an angered look.

"I'd be happy if the surfer let go!" Cheechee said as she and Seacat pulled and began to tug on the blanket.

"Blanket wedge, blanket wedge." Brady said as he lost balance, fell over and hung upside down holding onto the blanket.

Cheechee and Seacat continued to fight over the blanket as Brady hung upside-down. They were fighting and calling one another names and everyone was watching them. Courtney was almost finished setting up her computer station and Mac had decided to help her so they could get it done faster. By the time Courtney and Mac were done setting up the computer systems and other equipment all the biker and surfers were against one another. However Tanner and Lela were the only two not helping their side and watched in shock and hurt. Mac decided it was best if she was the one to break up the fight.

"Whatca doing?" Mac asked as she bent down to Brady who was still holding onto the blanket.

"I'm stopping a fight." Brady said as Mac let out a small laugh.

"How's that working out?" Mac asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"I'm hanging in there." Brady said as Mac laughed and stood up.

As soon as Mac stood she grabbed a whistle that Brady had on the end of his desk and blew it. Whenever the whistle sounded everyone stopped what they were doing and Brady instantly fell to the ground. When Brady fell to the ground Mac ran up to him as fast as she could to help him up and make sure he was okay, he was fine. Lela and Tanner stood lost on what to do and they were looking at their friends hoping that they could figure something out. Rascale had no more gum in his hair and he was happy about that. However for some reason Seacat and Cheechee began to fight again and were face to face ready to rip one another apart. Something wasn't right and no one knew why the two were acting the way they were.

"Guys we have to stop fighting." Mac said as she pulled Cheechee away from Seacat.

"I figured something out, they need to be taught to act like normal humans here." Courtney said as Mac nodded in agreement.

"Yeah because like a bunch of biker and surfers who have two people that don't get alone will work." Brady said with sarcasm.

"She's right they can learn about things from this time." Mac said as Tanner raised his hand. "Yes Tanner?" Mac asked.

"So um...what do you mean like normal humans?" Tanner asked; he seemed to be the one with the most questions.

"I mean normal humans from this time." Mac said as Tanner nodded.

"Right so tonight we'll get a goodnight sleep and tomorrow we'll begin." Brady said with a smile.

"Aw..but I don't want to go to bed." Seacat said as Rascale and Tanner agreed with him.

"Do you guys ever sleep?" Courtney asked as they nodded.

"Good then were going to get ready it's almost midnight and I'm tired." Brady said as Mac agreed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day...

* * *

**A/N - There's chapter six. It didn't turn out like I wanted it to but it was still good enough for me. I hope you liked it and thanks for reading please do not forget to REVIWE if you want another chapter tomorrow!:) - DisneyChannelLover **


	7. Chapter 7

Coming into Reality - A Teen Beach Movie Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter and for everyone who read the last chapter as well :) I'm a little sad and I'm sorry that this chpater was short but I'm having writer's block. I wanna let you know that tomorrow I will take a break from writting for a little. I need a break and some time to myself plus I have to go to the doctors again tomorrow with my friend Austin to make sure he can talk fnally :) So be expecting an update on Thursday!:) Also I own nothing from Teen Beach Movie so please ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Morning came faster than any of them wanted it to come. Brady and Mac were up until like three in the morning trying to get Tanner and Seacat to go to bed and since neither of them wanted to, they sat playing a game of chess with Brady's set. Whenever everyone was asleep and the two surfers were the only ones up everything seemed normal. But all of them knew that nothing was normal at all. As soon as everyone woke up they all got dressed in an outfit that either Brady or Mac lent them and they all began to head for the outside world. Their plan was for the day that they were going to walk around town and try and learn about this time period. Also Mac and Brady were going to try and figure out how to get them home. And Courtney was going to stay and work on her computer system while they were gone.

"This is the beach obviously, and that's my garmpa's surf shop." Mac said as she pointed to the building.

"Hey it looks like Big Mama's!" Rascale said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay then...let's take them for some ice cream Mac." Brady said as he turned to her.

"Sounds like a plan, plus we can show them town!" Mac said with a smile as she and Brady grabbed hands.

Everyone walked towards town and continued to talk and laugh. About half-way through the walk the surfers began to sing their song Surf Crazy and the three bikers looked at the group like they lost it. Brady and Mac only laughed as they listened to the friends sing as they walked. However when they arrived in town they had to stop because they didn't want anyone to get suspicions towards them. The first place they stopped was Uncle Wilson's Ice Cream Parlor. As normal the place was crowded with people Brady and Mac knew. But once they go their orders and their friends began to ask about the group they left.

They continued to walk and Brady and Mac continued to show them around town. Looking around they saw The Clothes Shop, Max's Pizza Shop, Movie Gallery, Toys R' Us, Borders, Danny's Cafe, and much more. Around noon the gang all were starting to get hungry and Brady and Mac got some food and they all went down to the beach. It was like being in Wet Side Story all over again only this time Big Mama's wasn't anywhere in sight and no one broke into music and dancing.

"Do ya'll think yous can find our bikes?" Butchy asked as Mac turned and rolled her eyes.

"You don't have bikes here, well you do but you don't ride them on the beach." Brady explained as Butchy frowned.

"Guys I'm getting tired and hungry again can we go back to the house?" Giggles asked as she and Tanner came from the waves.

"Sure we can see what Courtney came up with as well." Mac said as everyone began to walk away.

Little did they know someone was watching them...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter seven cliffy!:) Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - Remember I will not be on tomorrow so an update will be on Thursday. Thanks for understanding :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Coming into Reality - A Teen Beach Movie Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eight. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guy ROCK!:) Sorry for he long waite but on Friday after school I had to go to the doctors; which our friend can finally talk again!; and then we went to camp for two days. Plus I have been busy with school the last few days since this was my first week. Now we should be back on topic and I should be able to update pretty much everyday. Anyway thanks for the patiention and I'm really sorry for the waite. So as normal I own nothing and I hope you guys like this chapter!:) ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Time seemed to go on forever for everyone. No matter what they did nothing seemed normal anymore and no matter how much they tried no one could come up with a solution on how this all happened. Also Courtney was having trouble trying to figure a way to get the gang all back into Wet Side Story and not mention Ashley was starting to get on their trail. It was like no matter what Brady tried to do, or what excuse he tried, Ashley was just drawn in on what he was up to. He knew it was a matter of time before she figured everything out. Mac was getting use to everyone being here and was starting to become friends with Lela and Cheechee more and more every day.

Seacat and Cheechee kept fighting and it was only making things more difficult and no one knew why they kept fighting. However that wasn't the big issue at the moment, the big issue was school. It was the last week of summer and Brady and Mac were going back to school on Monday. They had no idea what they were going to do about the gang from Wet Side Story and they were pretty sure that they couldn't go to school, people would notice them. Courtney has been staying at Mac's house for three days now trying to see what they could do about the problem. But the one thing that has gotten everyone's attention was that Ashley was starting to know that Brady was up to something and was hiding something, it was only a matter of time before she found out about everyone.

"We need to keep you guys at my house when were in school." Brady said as everyone nodded.

"Will we ever get home?" Rascale asked as everyone looked at Brady.

"Yes...eventually; right now were working on how you guys got here." Brady said as everyone groaned.

"It had something to do with the water, one minuet were standing there, the next were here." Tanner said as Brady smiled.

"THE STORM!" Brady yelled as everyone covered their ears.

"Were right here doof; no need to YELL!" Courtney said as she yelled the last part in his face.

"Ow...okay sorry." Brady said as he looked around the room. "Where's Mac?" Brady asked with a frown.

"She went to get pizza for everyone." Courtney said as she hooked a few wires together.

Everyone fell silent for a minute and no one knew what to do. However Brady knew there was only one way to get home and that was by a storm. But of course a storm only happens every couple years here. At the moment the sun was shining outside and the waves were crashing slowly against the beach. There was no way they could get anyone home. The sounds of a door opening and closing from downstairs caught everyone's attention. Footsteps were coming fast up the stairs in a hurry and Brady was afraid that it was someone in his family. The bedroom door swung open and Brady jumped as Mac came into the room with a box of pizza and a piece of paper in her hand; she looked flush; and Brady was worried.

"We have a problem." Mac said as she set the box of pizza down on Brady's desk. Everyone went and grabbed some.

"What?" Brady asked in a protective tone. "Are you hurt? Scared? Did someone hurt you!?" Brady asked as Mac shook her head.

"Neither...but this was tapped to your front door when I came in." Mac said as she handed Brady the piece of paper.

He read it out loud...

_Their stuck, their stuck, their never getting back.__  
__Trade the blonde for the machine and you'll get out..._

_Lez and Fusion_

For the first time in life; no one broke into song...

* * *

**A/N - Oh SNAP! CLIFFY! Thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked it!:) Please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	9. Chapter 9

Coming into Reality - A Teen Beach Movie Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter nine. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys ROCK! However I was kind of sad that no one really reviwed. So if you read this please remember to review. Also as normal I own nothing from Teen Beach Movie so please ENJOY! Also I'm trying a new writting style and I hope you like it; so ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 9

No one said anything for what seemed like ten minutes. They were all confused on how Lez and Fusion could have got here and what they ment by trade the blonde for the machine. Were they the ones who sent everyone here?

Brady looked at Mac who was looking over the note again. Courtney was reading over their shoulder and was trying to help as well. Something told Brady that Lez and Fusion were somewhere close to them and they needed to deal with them.

"What do we do?" Mac asked as she sat down on the desk chair. "None of this makes sense at all." Mac added with a frown.

"Looking over the note again; it sounds like they want someone who is blonde for a machine." Brady said with a look.

"What kind of machine?" Seacat asked with a worried look.

"Not sure." Brady said as he grabbed his binder off his desk. "But I'm guessing it's this." Brady said with a smirk.

Brady flipped a couple of pages and held the binder up so everyone could see it. On the piece of paper was a replica sketch of the weather machine from the Wet Side Story movie. Mac was shocked at Brady and sent him a look.

"What?" Brady asked as with a laugh. "I have a lot of free time on my hands." Brady added with a grin.

"Obviously." Mac said as she looked at him. "Wait the note said trade the blonde right?" Mac asked as she stood up.

"Um...yeah why?" Brady asked as he kept his binder open but laid it out on his desk.

"You're blonde, what if Lez and Fusion want you?" Mac asked in a worried voice. "It makes sense." Mac added with a frown.

"It might not be me; Giggles is blonde too; he could want her instead of me." Brady said as Mac rolled her eyes.

"Well either way they want one of you." Mac said as Brady smacked his forehead.

"Wes hope its yous then her." Butchy said as he pointed to Brady and Giggles. "He aint's having Giggles." Butchy added.

"Gee...thanks." Brady said with full sarcasm as Mac laughed.

"Oh look you're loved very well by them." Mac said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up!" Brady said as he sat down and Mac continued to laugh for a minute and then stopped.

The gang continued to talk over the note they received for a while. However the day dragged on and Brady's front door opened downstairs. Either his sister was home, or his mom was home. This might not turn out well at all.

Everyone went quiet once more and they stood and sat still for a minute to make sure no one was coming up the steps. But sadly they were still interrupted by Brady's mom.

"BRADY I NEED YOU TO COME DOWN HERE!" Helen yelled up the stairs.

"Great Mac and Courtney keep everyone here do not let them out." Brady said as she nodded and he left.

Brady ran down the steps. Whatever his mom needed him for he was going to have to take care of it as fast as he could. Entering the kitchen Brady saw his mom with two people he wish she wasn't with.

"Yes mom...?" Brady asked with a scared look.

"Well some of your friends are here; they say the know you." Helen said to the two people standing there.

"Thanks mom I'll take care of it." Brady said as his mom smiled; stood up; played with his hair; and left.

Turning around Brady frowned; Fusion and Lez were standing right there in his kitchen; he was screwed...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter nine. Dun, Dun, Dun...what's gonna happen? If you want to know please REVIEW! Thanks for reading chapter ten will come soon!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	10. Chapter 10

Coming into Reality - A Teen Beach Movie Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter ten. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys ROCK! I normally wanted to wait till tomorrow to update again but I was so proud of this chapter and so excited I updated again today for you! I really hope you like this chapter a lot; their's a twist and a lot of action. Please ENJOY!:)**

**Butchy: She does not own anything from Teen Beach Movie!**

**M: Boo hoo...:(**

**Butchy: GET OVER IT!**

**Me: Fine...ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Mac stood and paced Brady's room for at least twenty minutes now. Seacat and Cheechee had started fighting again and she had to break up the fight. Mac was getting really sick of the two fighting.

Not to mention Brady hasn't returned for almost about twenty minutes but she knew he was helping his mom. However Mac couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. For some reason she felt like Brady was in trouble.

"So um...where did Brady go?" Giggles asked as she flipped through the pages of his binder.

"He went to talk to his mom." Mac said as she looked at her watched again. Twelve more minuets had passed.

"Mac are you okay?" Courtney asked as Mac turned and looked at her. "You seem worried about something." Courtney added.

"I think Brady's in trouble I just have this feeling that he is." Mac explained as she walked towards the door.

"Okay um, you go check on him and I'll watch everyone up here." Courtney said as Mac nodded and left the room.

Walking downstairs took a long while; as so it felt that way to Mac. However when she reached the bottom of the steps she noticed the lack of noise that came. No one was in the living room or the kitchen and she could have sworn they were there.

Looking around Mac noticed that the carpet in front of the door was messed up and that their was heel marks on it. It was like someone was dragged out the door un-willing. Panic instantly rose in Mac and she began to look for Brady.

"Mac dear, I didn't know you were here." Helen said as she entered the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"Yeah me and Brady were hanging in his room with a bunch of our friends." Mac said as Helen smiled.

"Oh well good for you guys; as long as you're not alone!" Helen exclaimed as Mac smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Um...have you seen Brady any chance?" Mac asked as she continued to look around the kitchen.

"No...not recently...why?" Helen asked in a weird voice that kind of caught Mac of guard.

"Oh well he still hasn't come up after you called him down a half hour ago." Mac explained with worry still in her voice.

"Interesting, well Brady's not here...in fact Brady won't be coming back for a while." Helen said as she turned around.

"Why not?" Mac asked with worry something didn't feel right.

"Because he's gone; being used; you won't see him alive." Helen said as she turned.

Mac stood frozen shocked. If Brady was gone then she knew something wasn't right and that she needed to find him. However she started for the door only to be grabbed by his mother.

Watching with interest Mac began to struggle and try and break free. But Helen's grip tightened and Mac was tossed across the kitchen and into a wall. Falling Mac's head spun for a minute before it came back to reality.

Helen moved forward and charged at Mac. Before Helen could hit her, Mac moved and watched as Helen slammed into the wall. Backing away Mac tried her best to head for the bedroom where everyone was waiting.

Making her way towards the stairs Mac noticed that Helen was following her and she needed to get away. Brady's mom had never acted like this towards any one and Mac had no idea why she was now. Something was up and she would figure it out.

The stairs creaked under her weight as she ran and before she made it to the landing Mac was tripped. Rolling down the steps hurt a lot and Mac stood up and continued to try and run up the steps. Helen had a hold of her leg within minutes.

"You're not going anywhere!" Helen yelled as she pulled Mac closer towards her.

"Let go of me!" Mac yelled as she grabbed a hold of the side railing. "Tanner, Seacat, Butchy, someone help!" Mac yelled.

Mac continued to struggle and there was a loud pounding noise of footsteps coming from the upstairs. Before any of them knew it Tanner, Butchy, Seacat, Cheechee, Rascale and Giggles were all helping Mac.

They each had a hold of her arms and were pulling her up towards them. Helen was still holding onto her leg and pulling her backwards. Soon enough Seacat had let go and walked down the steps. He began to kick at Helen and she let go.

Mac was pulled up to everyone and they all made a dash for Brady's bedroom. Locking the door behind them Mac turned to everyone and thanked them. Courtney was lost at what was happening and broke the awkward silence.

"What's going on?" Courtney asked with worry.

"Helen attacked me and said that Brady wasn't coming back!" Mac exclaimed as she sat down on the desk chair.

"Wait his mom attacked you and -" Courtney began only to be interrupted by a pounding noise on the bedroom door.

"OH MAC OPEN UP!" Helen yelled from the other side.

Mac, Seacat, and Butchy all ran over to the door and began to put their back towards the door in order to keep it closed. Helen began to hit the door harder and harder trying to break through and get to everyone.

The door began to move from the impact of Helen hitting it and everyone pressed their backs on the door harder. Courtney began to pack her things up and Giggles, Cheechee, and Rascale, all began to panic not sure of what to do.

Another hit was towards the door and Seacat had slipped and fell forward into a basket of Brady's clean laundry. Clothes flew everywhere and Cheechee ran over to help Seacat up. Everyone instantly began to scream once more.

Before any of them could do anything else there was another pound and a hand came through the bedroom door. Everyone screamed and the door was busted open. Helen came rushing in and she grabbed a hold of Mac by her throat.

Mac couldn't breathe and she began to struggle. However Butchy came to her rescue when he grabbed the desk chair and wacked it against Helen. Instantly Mac was dropped and she gasped for air. Sparks came out of Helen and she fell.

No one said anything for a minute and was shocked at what they say. Sparks continued to come out of Helen and Courtney had walked over and ripped off some of the skin. Helen was a robot.

There was no noise and silence came over them; they only jumped when the house phone began to ring...

* * *

**A/N - Wow that was AMAZING! Didn't see that coming lol did ya? Well please REVIEW if you want an update tomorrow!:) Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	11. Chapter 11

Coming into Reality - A Teen Beach Movie Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter elven. Thanks so much for the reviews last chaoter you guys ROCK!:) And sorry I didn't know I was updateing to fast but now it's only gonna be once a day; so you'll have time to read it lol :) But really tanks for all the reviews you all are the reason I keep updateing. ENJOY! **

**Giggles: She does not own anything from Teen Beach Movie...**

**Me: Aw...can I own Brady he's cute!?**

**Giggles: Nope sorry...Mac owns him:)**

**Me: Aw...this is no fun...MAC I WILL FIGHT YOU!:)**

**Brady:...?**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Hello?" Mac said as soon as she grabbed the house phone. "May I help you?" She asked again when no answered her.

"Yes you can; meet us at the beach if you want to see blondie alive ever again." A voice said on the other side.

"What did you do with Brady?" Mac asked with worry and panic. "I'll call the cops!" Mac yelled into the phone.

"You call the cops and we kill the boy; but if you come we'll make a deal." The voice said as a loud humming came.

"Um...please don't hurt him. I'll meet you were at!?" Mac asked close to tears at the thought of them hurting Brady.

"Were on the beach close to his house and were in the light house at the end." The voice said as the humming stopped.

"Okay I'll be there." Mac said as she was about to hang up but was interrupted.

"Hang on!" The voice said as she placed the phone back to her ear. "I have someone who wants to talk to you."

"Hello Mac?" Brady's voice asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Brady oh thank god you're okay what's going on?" Mac asked as a tear slid down her check.

"Listen whatever you don't come; it's a trap they want everyone." Brady said in a panicked voice.

"What do you mean?" Mac asked as another tear came.

"Brady please tell me they haven't hurt you at all." Mac said as she grabbed a piece of paper.

"I can't say that otherwise it'd be a lie; if you come they'll trap us all." Brady said as there was a movement.

"Sorry but you're time to talk to him is up; this call has been disconnected!" The voice exclaimed as a scream was herd.

"BRADY!" Mac yelled as the phone line went dead and another tear came down her check.

"What's going ons?" Butchy asked as soon as Mac hung up the phone.

"Fusion and Lez have Brady and that phone call was proof; their hurting him." Mac said with a frown.

"We need to go save him." Giggles said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Brady's our pal and we need to save him you both saved Big Mama's for us; now it's our turn." Lela said with a smile.

"So I guess were all in this together?" Tanner asked as they all stood up and looked at Mac and Courtney.

"You know I heard this before but it had more inspiration and dancing." Courtney said as Mac laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes were in this together!" Mac said as everyone cheered.

"AWESOME SURF'S UP!" Rascale yelled as he ran out the door.

"Let's save Brady!" Cheechee yelled as she followed only for the two to come back in. "Wait where do we go?" She asked.

"Follow me!" Mac yelled as everyone nodded and followed Mac out the door. They were going to save Brady...

XXX

"Listen can't we talk about this?" Brady asked as he tried to break out of the ropes. "I mean don't you want Giggles instead?"

"No; we wanted you; you're the one that seems to know the answer to everything." Lez said as he opened a dwar.

"Dang it!" Brady exclaimed as the two villains looked at him. "I owe Butchy five bucks thanks a lot!" Brady exclaimed.

"You're welcome." Fusion said as Brady gave him a look.

"You know I really wasn't - oh forget it." Brady said as he tried again to remove the ropes from his hands.

"Wow you talk a lot." Lez said as he looked at Brady. "Do you ever shut up?" Lez asked with a smirk.

"I'm not answering you." Brady said as Lez walked away and began to hand Fusion some tools. "What are you making?"

"A new weather machine since you destroyed our last." Lez explained as Brady groaned.

"We'll have our revenge and take over you're world!" Fusion said with a laugh as he took a ranch and Brady laughed.

"What's so funny?" Fusion asked as he looked at the tied up boy.

"This whole situation; I mean I'm normally use to watching you guys on the TV screen." Brady said as he struggled again.

"Oh right were apparently in some kind of movie; Fusion is this kid where you learned that?" Lez asked with a frown.

"Yup." Fusion answered as he continued to work on the machine.

"Kid I can tell you're already gonna be trouble." Lez said as he grabbed a beaker that was filled with popcorn.

"Yup this is gonna not end well, I can already see it." Brady muttered to himself as he tried to break the ropes again...

* * *

**A/N - Poor Brady this is not his movie anymore hu lol. Well I hope you liked the chapter were almost to the end. Thanks so much for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	12. Chapter 12

Coming into Reality - A Teen Beach Movie Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter twelve. Thanks to everyone who read last chapter please remember to review if you read. As normal I own nothing from Teen Beach Movie. So please enjoy we only have like three or four chapter's left. **

* * *

Chapter 12

Mac, Courtney, Butchy, Tanner, Cheechee, Giggles, and Rascale all followed Mac as they walked down the steps of the house. They were going to stop Lez and Fusion no matter what it took; no to mention save Brady as well.

Everything was quiet as they walked through Brady's house. Since Ashley left to go to her friends house and their mom either ended up being a real robot; or she wasn't even home. Things just never seem to work out for her or Brady.

"Where is everyone?" Giggles asked as they entered the kitchen they herd the front door open.

"Brady I'm home!" Ashley yelled as she started for the kitchen.

They all instantly began to panic. Mac made everyone go into the hallway and hide against the wall. Ashley walked in and noiced that Mac was standing in the kitchen looking through the fridge.

"You're still here?" Ashley asked as Mac turned around and closed the fridge.

"Um...yeah me and Brady are dating." Mac said as she rolled her eyes to herself.

"That dosen't mean you need to be here twenty-four seven." Ashley scoffed. "Besides where is Brady?" Ashley asked again.

"Upstairs why?" Mac asked as Ashley began to head towards the hallway where the stairs and everyone else was.

"Because I need to talk to him." Ashley said as Mac ran in front of her.

As soon as Mac got in front of Ashley; Ashley began to try an get around Mac. However anywhere Ashley stepped Mac went the same way to block her. But to Mac's luck Ashley had managed to get around.

"Ashley wait no -!" Mac began only to be cut of.

"AHHHHH WHY IS EVERYONE FROM WET SIDE STORY HERE!?" Ashley yelled as she came running back in. Everyone came out.

"It's a long story." Mac said with a small laugh.

"Yeah a readllys long story." Cheechee said as Mac smacked her forhead.

"Well I got time." Ashley said as she crossed her arms and noticed Butchy. She walked up to him. "Hi there." Ashley said.

"But we don't we need to go save Brady; we'll explaine everything on the way." Mac said as she grabbed Ashley's arm.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAVE BRADY...I'M SOOOOOO LOST!" Ashley yelled as was pulled back out of the house.

XXX

"So let me get this stright; two weeks ago you and Brady were transported to Wet Side Story?" Ashley asked once more.

"For the fifth time yes." Mac said as they all contuined to walk down the beach.

"And now Lez and Fusion want revenge and has kidnapped Brady in order to get it?" Ashley asked as Mac nodded.

"Sees even wes don't get why he would want revenges." Butchy said as Mac groaned and smacked her forhead.

"Yeah all we did was stop him and save you two." Giggles said as she and Cheechee laughed.

"Do we even know where their hide-out is this time?" Tanner asked as he looked at everyone.

"I'm guessing a lighthouse." Mac said as everyone looked at her.

"That could be true; there's a lighthouse here that hasn't been used in years!" Courtney exclaimed as Mac nodded with her.

"Is it strage that this is the most normal thing that has happened all day?" Ashley said as everyone looked at her.

"You're kidding me right?" Mac asked as Ashley nodded.

"Oh come on you know my brother by now he's always up to something." Ashley said as Courtney nodded in agreement.

"True..." Mac said as Butchy stood in front of them and stopped them all.

"Theres the hideouts." Butchy said as he pointed to the lighthouse.

"Why did you stop us?" Mac asked with confusion as all the bikers and sufers groaned.

"I got to be honest -" Butchy started only for Seacat to interupt him.

"You're fear of lighthouse is back?" Seacat asked as Butchy nodded. "Dude were with you; we did it last time." Seacat said.

"We can do it again!" Cheechee exclaimed as everyone nodded and mutter in agreement.

"Good news my fear is gone...let's go!" Butchy shouted as he pointed towards the lighthouse.

Butchy smiled as everyone ran past him. It was like last time and he knew this escape was going to work. Butchy laughed and turned to run the other way. However Butchy was stopped by Cheechee and the two ran after everyone...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter twelve. Thanks for reading and pretty please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	13. Chapter 13

Coming into Reality - A Teen Beach Movie Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter thirteen. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys really ROCK! As normal I own nothing from Teen Beach Movie so please ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 13

Everyone ran as fast as they could towards the lighthouse. Mac, Courtney, and Ashley were the first ones to reach the hideout and pulled the door open. Butchy, Giggles, Cheechee, Seacat, Lela, Tanner, and Rascale all ran in and they followed.

The inside was different from the lighthouse from the movie. It was taller for one; and the inside was full of thousands of steps that seemed to go on forever.

The bikers and surfers along with Mac, Courtney, and Ashley all began to walk up the long steps and they each grabbed a weapon. All of their weapons were some type of junk that has been left behind for some un-known reason.

"Where do you think they are?" Ashley asked as she moved closer to Butchy who wrapped a arm around her.

"Mostly up the steps." Rascale said as they all continued to walk.

As they walked faster towards the area they could voices coming closer. Everyone instantly knew that they were reaching their destination. Together everyone grabbed hands and busted through the door at the top.

They all ran fast and began to scatter as they each saw another new weather machine sitting in the middle of the building. Bikers went to the left and Surfers went to the right. Mac and Courtney all went towards where they saw Brady tied up.

"Wait where's Ashley?" Courtney asked as she stopped and noticed that Ashley wasn't there.

"With Butchy." Mac said as she pointed to the two who were holding hands and throwing papers around.

"Let's let them be and go save Brady." Courtney said as Mac nodded and smiled.

"Right let's go!" Mac said with happiness.

Courtney and Mac ran to where Brady was faster than either of them had ever ran before. As soon as they got to Brady they stopped and smiled; and a small silence came over them before they looked Brady over.

Brady looked tired, worn out. His shirt was ripped here and there and his bleached blond hair was starting to turn back to its normal brown color. Everything with him was out of place and Mac was upset about that.

"BRADY!" Mac exclaimed and his head shot up and he smiled.

"MAC!" Brady yelled with happiness and he noticed Courtney. "COURTNEY!" Brady yelled once more.

"BRADY!" Courtney stated with a small laugh.

"BUTCHY!" Butchy yelled for the second time as everyone looked at him. "What wes were saying names again." Butchy added.

"We're here to save you!" Courtney said as she and Mac moved forward and un-tied him.

When Brady was un-tied he pulled Mac and Courtney into a group hug. He missed his friend and girlfriend since he haven't seen them for two days. They pulled away and turned around.

Everyone else was trying to break the machine apart and helping one another. However as everyone pounded and smacked nothing worked and Lez and Fusion were running from some of the people that were chasing them.

As soon as Brady was free everyone ran towards the exit. The machine began to spin out of control and send shots of lightning bolts everywhere.

"We got to get out of here; this whole place is gonna blow!" Seacat yelled as he grabbed Cheechee's hand and ran.

But when they ran towards the bottom of the steps and out the door. The lighthouse exploded and everyone jumped out of the doorway and onto the sand. They all stood and was shocked that Lez and Fusion were standing in front of them...

* * *

**A/N - Cliffy! Anyway there's chapter thirteen. Thanks for reading guys you really ROCK! But what would be more awesome is if you guys REVIEWED!:) We only have two chapter's left. Thanks for reading - DisneyChannelLover**


	14. Chapter 14

Coming into Reality - A Teen Beach Movie Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fourteen. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) As normal I own nothing from Teen Beach Movie sadly otherwise there'd be a sequale happening already. There is a lot of teamwork and some action in this chapter. And also there's a little twist in this chapter as well. Well without saying anything else please ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 14

"You're not going anywhere!" Fusion said as everyone stopped running and ran into one another.

"If we're going down; you're going down with us!" Lez exclaimed as he and Fusion broke the doorknob off the door.

"What are you doing!?" Brady asked with shock and anger at the same time.

"Now were all gonna die because of you idiots!" Giggles said as everyone nodded in agreement.

Before anyone else could say or do anything the building made a loud humming noise and vibrated the room. Everyone moved with the vibration trying to keep balance so none of them fell over.

But the vibration was to strong and Cheechee had lost her balance and began to fall towards the ground. Instantly Seacat turned around just in time to see her and caught her with both his arms before she had time to hit the ground.

The two looked into one another's eyes and Seacat pulled Cheechee closer to him. After a few minutes of the vibration Seacat had announce he liked Cheechee and asked her to be her girlfriend; she of course said yes. Everyone was happy.

"Okay so we now know why they kept fighting; but we need to get out of here!" Courtney exclaimed with worry.

"Right Mac grab the orange cord; and Tanner grab the broken doorknob." Brady said as they both nodded.

"What are you doing?" Fusion asked with confusion as he watched Tanner grab the doorknob they just broke.

"Getting out of here!" Brady exclaimed as another blow happened elsewhere and made the building vibrated once more.

"We have the items Brady; now what?" Mac asked as the building continued to shake and pieces fell from the roof.

"Screw the doorknob back into place and tie the cord around the doorknob; were gonna open this door." Brady said instantly.

"You are one wacked crazy kid...and I love you for that." Mac said with a smile as she handed Tanner the cord.

Tanner took the cord from Mac after screwing the doorknob back into place. Sure it was out of its place; but no true doorknob is broken until the door is. It was a good thing the villains weren't smart enough to know that.

As soon as the orange cord was tied around the doorknob everyone grabbed a hold of the cord. Brady, Mac, Courtney, Tanner, Lela, Seacat, Cheechee, Rascale, and Butchy all were standing in a line.

"Okay on the count of three we'll pull; Butchy start counting." Brady said as everyone gripped tighter.

"One..." Butchy began as another explosion caused the lighthouse to shake and knock some things down.

"Two..." Butchy said again as wood began to fall apart.

"THREE!" Butchy shouted as a loud humming noise began and everyone pulled.

As soon as everyone pulled the building shook once more and they all began to wobble everywhere. However that didn't stop anyone from pulling and even Fusion and Lez were pounding on the door to try and bust it open.

With one final tug on the orange cord and a final pound on the door; the door flew open and off it's hinges. Everyone fell backwards on top of one another and they all cheered at getting the door open.

However they were interrupted when a loud beeping noise began to overcome them. They all stood up and every one of them all began to run towards the door. Making their way out they headed for the stairs and they building began to fall apart.

Wood planks and ceiling pieces all fell as every one of them ran down the steps. As soon as they made it towards the door they all jumped out of the lighthouse and onto the sand.

Turning around they all got one final glimpse of the historical lighthouse before it feel to pieces and vanished forever. But they were all in such a good mood that they cheered on getting out alive and they began to head back to Brady's house...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter fourteen. Thanks for reading so much and following and favoriteing. **

**Please do not forget to REVIEW. Only one more chapter left. - DisneyChannelLover**


	15. Chapter 15

Coming into Reality - A Teen Beach Movie Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter fifteen. Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviwed this story the entire time! :) You guys mean so much to me thank you so much!:) Well this is the last chapter I'm sad to say but I did leave it open for a possible sequale in the future. Well that is if you all want a sequale to this :) As normal I own nothing from Teen Beach Movie and I thank everyone who has read this and reviwed through the whole story! please enjoy the end and hopefully I'll be posting more stories in the future. ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Man; I can't believe that we defeated them again...it was AWESOME!" Tanner exclaimed as soon as they walked to the beach; the storm was coming and they were going to send everyone home; and then head home themselves.

"Yeah it was better than at home." Lela said as she stopped for a minute. "Anyone else miss home?" Lela asked with wounder.

"I do!" Seacat said instantly as he raised his hand.

"Same heres; although homes not the same without Mac and Brady." Butchy said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...guys I have an idea!" Lela said with excitement. "What is Mac and Brady came back with us?" Lela asked with a smile.

"That would be awesome; what do you guys say?" Rascale asked as everyone turned to Mac and Brady.

"We can't, as much as we want to, we can't." Mac said as everyone frowned and began to complain.

"Whys?" Cheechee asked as she crossed her arms and went into Seacats arms. "Please come with us." Cheechee begged.

"Yeah nothing was the same when you guys left." Giggle said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"You are all amazing; you really are; it's just we have our own families." Brady said as he pulled Mac closer to him.

"Are you guys sure because we'd love to have you?" Tanner asked with a frown.

"Yeah please comes with us." Cheechee begged once more as everyone agreed.

"You know guys we could go and stay with them for a while." Courtney said as she turned to Mac and Brady.

"It would be fun; I've always wanted to see Big Mama's in person!" Ashley said with a smile.

"Please come with us; we'd have fun all the time like this." Giggles said with a smile as she danced happily.

"When's the next storm after this one?" Brady asked as he grabbed Mac's hand.

"Not sure but I'm sure one will come." Courtney said as everyone went quiet for a minute.

"So...are you guys coming?" Seacat asked with hope in his voice.

"You know maybe we can come..." Brady said as everyone began to cheer. "But...only if were all in this together." Brady added and everyone agreed and cheered. Everyone instantly headed for the water and they all turned back to have one look.

"Are you sure about this; no time will pass; and I'm sure they'll wounder where we went?" Mac asked with a worried look.

"Yes; and like you said no time will pass and everything will the same when we get back." Brady said with a smile.

"How long will we be gone?" Ashley asked as they waited for a wave to come towards them.

"Until the next storm comes; I don't know about you but I can't be apart from these guys at all." Brady said with a laugh.

"Same here." Mac said with a laugh as well.

"Guys a big one is coming; what do wes do!?" Butchy asked with wounder.

"Let it take you; we'll move more into the water; ready, set, go!" Mac yelled as everyone moved into the water.

The wave was bigger than fourty feet and everyone was pretty sure of that. However they all braced themselves as the wave came crashing down. All of them held their breath and was pulled into the water. No one was left on the shore...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter fifteen and the final chapter. Thanks so much for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**IMPORTANT A/N - I know I said this was the end but if you keep and eye open tomorrow or later today there will be a surprise for you so this story isn't complete yet...thanks :)**


	16. Surprise Chapter: Bloopers

Coming Into Reality - A Teen Beach Movie Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is the last chapter of Coming Into Reality. I decided to add this for you're entertainment and for fun. As normal I own nothing from Teen Beach Movie pretty please ENJOY this chapter a lot. Thanks so much once more!:)**

* * *

**Bloopers**

_**Chapter 1 Bloopers...**_

"Where's Big Mama's?" Butchy asked as waves came along and pushed them forward.

"Where are we!?" Lela cried as another wave pushed them forward and made all of them scream.

"My hair!" Tanner complained as another wave came and pushed Tanner forward and underwater.

"AHAHAHAHAH FAIL!" Butchy yelled as he and Seacat began to laugh. "Want help?" Butchy asked as he held out his hand.

"Sure...thanks." Tanner said with a smile as he grabbed Butchy's hand and pulled him down into the waves with him.

"What was that fors!?" Butchy yelled with annoyance as Tanner laughed.

"That my friend was for laughing at me." Tanner said; they both laughed.

_**Chapter 2 Bloopers...**_

"GUYS!" Brady yelled as they made their way over and he ran into Seacat. "Sorry my bad." Brady said as he stood up.

"Gee...next time watch where you're running; or at least stop before hitting me." Seacat said with a laugh.

"OH SHUT UP!" Brady yelled as everyone laughed.

...

"GUYS!" Brady yelled as they made their way over; everyone looked at them.

"BRADY!" Lela called with a smile on her face.

"LELA!" Brady yelled as he ran up to the group; as he ran Seacat grabbed his hat and ran to the left; Brady sent him a look.

"TANNER!" Mac yelled with a smile as she ran and caught up with everyone.

"BUTCHY!" Butchy yelled as everyone stopped and looked at him. "What I was supposed to say it." Butchy said with a laugh.

"Yeah and then you messed up you're next line...oh FAIL!" Tanner yelled as Butchy sent him a look.

"OH COME ON!" Butchy yelled as everyone laughed.

_**Chapter 3 Bloopers...**_

They were going to sneak everyone one by one past Ashley and her friend. Before Brady sent anyone he made sure that they were clear. Lela and Tanner were the first to cross the living room and made it to the hallway. However their weight made the wooden flood creak as they ran across.

"Did you hear that?" Brady herd Ashley's friend ask.

"Yeah, Brady are you home?" Ashley asked as they both turned to see no one else in the room.

"I think we're going crazy...or you're brother's going crazy!" Ashley's friend yelled with a laugh.

"Oh shut up!" Brady yelled as the two laughed. "Were trying to make a fanfiction here." Brady said with a frown.

"YOU BROKE THE FORTH WALL!" Ashley yelled as she, her friend, and Mac laughed.

"Well it was only a matter of time before someone did." Tanner said as they all nodded in agreement.

**_Chapter 4 Bloopers..._**

Brady waited as his cell phone rang and jumped when Seacat and Cheechee knocked over his end side table. As soon as he looked both of them pointed to one another.

"She did it!" Seacat yelled as Cheechee shook her head.

"Nuh uh...he did it!" Cheechee said as Brady sighed.

"Hello?" Courtney's voice sounded from the other end.

"Hey Courtney what's up?" Brady asked as he heard the sound of music on the other end of the phone.

"She did it." Seacat stated as Cheechee gasped and looked at him.

"No YOU DID IT!" Cheechee yelled as loud as she could.

"How about both of you did it!" Mac stated as everyone began to laugh. "Okay little immature's from Wet Side Story it's not funny." Mac said as she turned around and saw all the bikers and suffers laughing. "Okay I guess it is funny." Mac said.

"How is that line funny I don't...oh never mind." Brady said as he began to laugh as well.

**_Chapter 5 Bloopers..._**

"Come on surfer get off me!" Butchy yelled as Giggles wacked him in the head.

"Not my fault we were all shoved in that tiny space." Giggles said as she stood up.

"My hat, where's my hat!" Seacat yelled as Brady bent down and handed him his hat.

"UP YOU'RE BUT YOU KNOW'D WHERE IT'S AT!" Giggles yelled as everyone began to laugh.

"Wow way to be mean." Seacat said as he took his hat from Brady.

"You're welcome!" Giggles said as everyone laughed.

**_Chapter 6 Bloopers..._**

"You guys need to stop this nonsense, Lela and Tanner are together, aren't you happy?" Brady asked with annoyance.

"I'd be happy if this biker let go!" Seacat said with an angered look.

"I'd be happy if the surfer let go!" Cheechee said as she and Seacat pulled and began to tug on the blanket

"Blanket wedge, blanket wedge." Brady said as he lost balance, fell over and hung upside down holding onto the blanket.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA SUCKS FOR YOU!" Mac said as loud as she could.

"You know this is strangely like that Hannah Montana episode where they all went camping." Brady said with a laugh.

"Blame the writer she was watching it when she wrote this chapter." Mac said as Brady groaned and the two laughed.

...

"Whatca doing?" Mac asked as she bent down to Brady who was still holding onto the blanket.

"AHHHHHHHH YOU STOLE ISABELLA'S LINE!" Brady yelled as he let go of the blanket and fell to the ground.

"EVERYONE RUN FOR YOU'RE LIFE!" Courtney yelled as everyone but Mac ran out of the room.

"Well that was weird; I wonder why they all ran out like that?" Mac asked as she headed for the door.

However as soon as she made it to the door she opened it and screamed. There standing in the doorway was Isabella herself and Mac could have sworn this was the weirdest thing she's ever seen.

"Watcha doing...stealing my line?" Isabella asked with a look.

"I um...ha...um...he, he, he." Mac said as she slipped past Isabella and ran as fast as she could.

"Now that's just cruel." Isabella said with a look as she moved her head and crossed her arms; she left the room herself.

**_Chapter 7 Bloopers..._**

"This is the beach obviously, and that's my garmpa's surf shop." Mac said as she pointed to the building.

"Hey it looks like Big Mama's!" Rascale said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Those copy catters." Cheechee pouted as everyone laughed.

"I'll show you Big Mama's!" Tanner exclaimed as everyone looked at him.

"What was that?" Mac asked with wounder.

"Sorry I saw some guy on your TV say that as a comeback." Tanner said as Mac rolled her eyes and turned around.

"LAME!" Butchy yelled with a laugh.

"WHY YOU LITTLE -!" Tanner began as Brady slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Dude; not in front of the readers." Brady said as he removed his hand. "And gross you licked my hand." Brady said.

"Sorry." Tanner said as everyone laughed.

**_Chapter 8 Bloopers..._**

"We have a problem." Mac said as she set the box of pizza down on Brady's desk. Everyone went and grabbed some.

"What?" Brady asked in a protective tone. "Are you hurt? Scared? Did someone hurt you!?" Brady asked as Mac shook her head.

"Neither...but this was tapped to your front door when I came in." Mac said as she handed Brady the piece of paper.

However when Brady took the piece of paper he began to try and open it to read it. Only he failed and the paper ripped in half and he made a frowny face. Everyone began to laugh.

**_Chapter 9 Bloopers..._**

It might not be me; Giggles is blonde too; he could want her instead of me." Brady said as Mac rolled her eyes.

"Well either way they want one of you." Mac said as Brady smacked his forehead.

"Wes hope its yous then her." Butchy said as he pointed to Brady and Giggles. "He aint's having Giggles." Butchy added.

"AHAHAHA THEY LIKE GIGGLES MORE THEN YOU!" Mac yelled in between laughs.

"I swear the writer picks on me on purpose..." Brady said as Mac continued to laugh.

**_Chapter 10 Bloopers..._**

"Um...have you seen Brady any chance?" Mac asked as she continued to look around the kitchen.

"No...not recently...why?" Helen asked in a weird voice that kind of caught Mac of guard.

"Oh well he still hasn't come up after you called him down a half hour ago." Mac explained with worry still in her voice.

"Interesting, well Brady's not here...in fact Brady won't be coming back for a while." Helen said as she turned around.

"Why not?" Mac asked with worry something didn't feel right.

"BECAUSE I ATE HIM AND YOU'RE NEXT!" Helen yelled as Mac began to freak out.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Mac yelled as she ran out of the room and smacked her head on a lose bar. "Oh you got to be kidding me!"

"FAILE!" Helen yelled as she laughed at Mac who came back in with a big red bump on her forehead.

"Now I know how Brady feels with the writer." Mac said as she rubbed her forehead; Helen continued to laugh.

**_Chapter 11 Bloopers..._**

"Fusion and Lez have Brady and that phone call was proof; their hurting him." Mac said with a frown.

"We need to go save him." Giggles said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Brady's our pal and we need to save him you both saved Big Mama's for us; now it's our turn." Lela said with a smile.

"So I guess were all in this together?" Tanner asked as they all stood up and looked at Mac and Courtney.

"You know I heard this before but it had more inspiration and dancing." Courtney said as Mac laughed and rolled her eyes.

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S A HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL SAYING!" Mac yelled as loud as she could at Courtney.

"Ow...no need to YELL!" Courtney yelled back at Mac who covered her ears.

"I'LL YELL IF I WANT TO!" Mac yelled as everyone laughed.

"AND WHAT'S WITH ALL THESE DISNEY REFRENCES!?" Courtney yelled/asked as she laughed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Mac yelled once more. "I BLAME THE WRITER!" Mac yelled as Courtney nodded in agreement.

"STOP YELLING!" Tanner yelled as they both looked at him and began to laugh; everyone joined them.

**_Chapter 12 Bloopers..._**

"So let me get this straight; two weeks ago you and Brady were transported to Wet Side Story?" Ashley asked once more.

"For the fifth time yes." Mac said as they all continued to walk down the beach.

"And now Lez and Fusion want revenge and has kidnapped Brady in order to get it?" Ashley asked as Mac nodded.

"Sees even wes don't get why he would want revenges." Butchy said as Mac groaned and smacked her forehead.

"This is stupid of course you know why he wants revenge." Ashley said with annoyance.

"Oh come on we were doing awesome; now the writer will make us do the scene again...thanks a lot!" Mac complained.

"Oops...my bad...but still." Ashley said as Tanner, Seacat, and Butchy all laughed; Ashley turned to them. "What?" She asked.

"You said butt..." Tanner said as he, Seacat, and Butchy laughed even more.

"Ugh..boys." Ashley said as she rolled her eyes and walked everyone; the three still continued to laugh.

**_Chapter 13 Bloopers..._**

"BRADY!" Mac exclaimed and his head shot up and he smiled.

"MAC!" Brady yelled with happiness and he noticed Courtney. "COURTNEY!" Brady yelled once more.

"BRADY!" Courtney stated with a small laugh.

"BUTCHY!" Butchy yelled for the second time as everyone looked at him. "What I was supposed to say it again." Butchy explained.

"UGH...you messed up the scene!" Brady stated as everyone groaned.

"Sorry blame the writer not me." Butchy said as Brady sent him a look; Butchy backed away.

"Yeah that's right keep walking." Brady said as Mac, Courtney, and Ashley began to laugh.

**_Chapter 14 Bloopers..._**

"Okay on the count of three we'll pull; Butchy start counting." Brady said as everyone gripped tighter.

"One..." Butchy began as another explosion caused the lighthouse to shake and knock some things down.

"Two..." Butchy said again as wood began to fall apart; Brady suddenly lost hold and slipped down the line; knocking everyone down.

"WAY TO GO!" Giggles yelled with annoyance.

"OW!" Cheechee cried with a frown.

"FAILE!" Tanner yelled with a laugh.

"THANKS A LOT!" Mac cried out as she hit the ground.

"Sorry...sorry my bad...gee, rough crowd." Brady said with a huff and he crossed his arms.

**_Chapter 15 Bloopers..._**

"Are you sure about this; no time will pass; and I'm sure they'll wounder where we went?" Mac asked with a worried look.

"Yes; and like you said no time will pass and everything will the same when we get back." Brady said with a smile.

"How long will we be gone?" Ashley asked as they waited for a wave to come towards them.

"UNTIL WE COME BACK GEESH!" Mac yelled with annoyance. "Stop touching my hair!" Mac yelled at Tanner who laughed.

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Courtney said with a laugh.

"NO...TANNER IS ANNOYING!" Mac yelled as everyone laughed once more; Mac pushed Tanner into the waves.

"My hair!" Tanner cried out as Mac laughed.

"Good." Mac stated with a laugh. "Now you'll think twice before messing with me again." Mac said as everyone laughed again.

"That was so wrong to say." Brady said as he laughed and Mac pushed him into the waves; only he brought her down as well.

"I really need to stop talking." Mac said with a smile and they all pulled into a group hug and laughed.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's the bloopers. I hope you liked them. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
